


Give Me Your Arm

by monstercupcakes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gentle, Injections, M/M, needle fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercupcakes/pseuds/monstercupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gives Morty an injection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Arm

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. Uh... I hope you like it. I think Rick might be a little out of character, cuz this was just a quick thing. *shrug*

Rick stared down at the needle; inside the syringe was a orangeish liquid. It was a serum that would make the patient’s immune system able to defend off any virus from almost any planet in the multiverse. Him and a few other Ricks worked on it for a few years, and found that the effects worked best if injected once every year. So, they made it universally available (pun very much intended; it’s not illegal to laugh ya know.), but the asshole from D-768 took all the credit. Rick sighed as he thought. He had to pay extra for some serum for Morty, but in the end, it would be all worth it. Besides, a few extra bucks is worth not having to deal with a dead Morty. He tied off his arm with a strip of rubber and briskly cleaned the injection site with an alcohol swab. Rick held his breath as the needle went in and the liquid was poured into his viens. Gently, he removed the syringe and dropped it on the table next to him. The serum worked by getting into the patient’s bloodstream and invading each cell it could. It acted as a virus, so the cells would fight back. As a result, the patient would feel an intense, burning pain for a few minutes. Rick’s breath hitched as the medicine began to do its job.  
Anyone who’s seen Rick being tortured or injured would say that he was tolerant to pain. When he was alone, however, he didn’t try to make it seem like he was so tough. His hands balled into fists, a stray tear coming from the corner of his eye. Rick tried to think about something-anything to take his mind off the pain. Morty would have to be in Rick’s place soon. As much as he didn’t want his grandson to suffer, it had to happen if Morty was going to be safe. The pain began to die down, and Rick relaxed. He took a few deep breaths, taking note of his room. What a shithole…   
Suddenly, he heard a tiny knock at the door. Rick’s heart sank as he realized it was probably Morty. He picked himself up and opened the door. As expected, his grandson was there, staring up at his favorite grandpa.   
“H-h-hey, Rick. Uhmm… Is-is everything okay in there?” Morty asked sweetly. When Rick locked himself in the basement or his room for a few hours, Morty would always check up on him. This sometimes pissed him off, since there would be the occasional explanation of why he was passed out under a death ray.   
“Y-yeah, MOOOORRty, I-“   
“What’s up with your arm?” Morty interrupted. Shit. He still had his sweater rolled up to his bicep, and the rubber strip was still tied around Rick’s arm.  
“I’ll explain in a minute. Come in here for a sec,” Rick uttered, inviting Morty into his room. Morty stared at him blankly for a moment, before realizing Rick was actually letting him inside.  
“O-okay Rick. I mean, that’s pretty cool, ya know?” Morty muttered as he took in each minute detail on the wall. Rick let him look, since the kid wouldn’t understand anything about it anyway.   
“Look, Morty, you knOOOWw the multiverese is dangerous, right,” Rick asked. Morty nodded.  
“And you know that the-there aren’t many other humans adventuring out there like we do,” he continued. Again, Morty nodded.  
“Wh-where are ya goin’ with this, Rick?” Morty added, concern growing in his voice.  
“Me and a few other RIIICCCKks invented this serum that m-made humans’ weak immune systems stronger,” he explained with simple words,” so people like yOOOOUu and me w-won’t die because of an alien disease.”  
“Okay, Rick. How do you take it?” Morty asked.  
“It’s an injec- It’s a shot.”  
Morty’s eyes grew wide and fear spread in his chest like a wildfire. Morty always had a horrible fear of needles.   
“A-are you sure, Rick?” Morty whimpered, a bead of sweat running down his tiny face. Rick looked at his grandson with a confused expression.  
“What are you, afraid of shots or something?” Rick teased, not knowing about the boy’s phobia.   
“Yeah!” Morty huffed. He crossed his arms and turned away from Rick. Things just got a lot harder.   
“Hey, Morty,” Rick said, tilting Morty’s head so that he looked at him, “it’s okay. I promise it will only hurt for-for a minute.” He decided to leave out the part where the pain was intense to the point of tears. Morty stared back at Rick, still pouting.   
“Fine, whatever,” Morty uttered. Rick squeezed his grandson’s shoulder reassuringly. He turned to his desk and retrieved the syringe, untied the rubber strip and rolled his sleeve back down. He then picked up his labcoat and rummaged around in one of the pockets for a few seconds before finding another alcohol swab. 

 

Morty grew tenser by the second. He knew it was coming, and it had to happen no matter what. His fear was still there, still persisting to run away and never look back. Rick rolled his chair over to his grandson and gently took his arm. Morty swallowed, tensing at the touch.  
“H-hey. Try to relax for me, Morty,” Rick said gently. Morty complied as best as he could as Rick tied his arm off. Rick took the boy’s hand in his. He traced circles with his thumb on the back of his grandson’s hand. This seemed to help calm the boy down a little.   
“Are you ready?” Rick asked. Morty silently nodded. Rick let go of his grandson’s hand and took the cap off of the syringe. Morty’s eyes fixated on the needle. He tried to keep his cool, but the shuddering breaths and quivering lip must have gave him away.   
“Just try to relax…” Rick murmured. He injected Morty, trying to be as quick as possible. The boy looked away, and his free hand dug its fingernails into his thigh.   
“I know, I know,” Rick cooed, “you’re doing great.” Morty didn’t notice his grandfather’s attempts at being gentle, as the pain was starting to set in. His breaths grew shallow, and his eyes were filled with tears. Morty refused to let himself cry in front of his grandfather, especially if it was because of a shot. Tears made their way down his cheeks, defying Morty. Rick clutched Morty’s hand again. This time, it was clammy and tense. Rick’s hand was rough and full of calluses, in contrast of Morty’s tiny, soft hands. Morty didn’t care, since it was so rare for his grandfather to be anything close to loving and/ or gentle to him. The pain eventually subsided, and Morty let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.   
“Does it still hurt?” Rick asked, pushing the hair out of Morty’s sweaty face. Morty shook his head.   
“Wanna go to Blipz and Chitz?” Rick perked up, trying to lighten the subject.  
“S-sure, Rick!” Morty smiled, forgetting about the pain he had to go through a moment ago. Rick opened up a portal and leaped into it, Morty close behind.  
END. 

Author’s note: Thanks for reading!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please leave what you thought about this in a review!!! Thanks!!!! J


End file.
